


Milestones

by cresscaptain



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jon doesn't know the Starks, Neddy Stark, Pregnancy, Raising a child together, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresscaptain/pseuds/cresscaptain
Summary: Sansa knew that the last words anyone wanted to hear from a One-Night-Stand were: “I’m pregnant."Or, Milestones of Jon and Sansa's relationship as they attempt to raise a child together without romantic feelings.It doesn't go as planned.





	1. Milestone One: Telling Him

Author’s note: Okay, I know this is a really short chapter, but they’ll get longer, I promise. This is an introduction.

Two Months Pregnant!  
Your baby is now about the size of a kidney bean and is constantly moving. He or she has distinct, slightly webbed fingers.  
https://www.babycentre.co.uk/pregnancy-week-by-week

Sansa knew that the last words anyone wanted to hear from a One-Night-Stand were: “I’m pregnant”, probably closely followed by “I have a sexually transmitted disease.” But here she was, in front of Jon (his last name, according to the doorbell, was Snow) and waiting for him to open his door.

It was supposed to be a bit of fun. It had been Margaery’s idea after Sansa had told her that the last time she had sex was with Joffrey…three years ago.

“You have to loosen up!” Margaery had laughed, taking a sip from the glass of wine she held in her hand, already a little tipsy. It was Jeyne’s birthday party, and Sansa held Neddy on her lap because she hadn’t been able to find a babysitter.

‘Loosen up’, as Margaery had put it, just wasn’t an option with her full-time job as ‘mom’. How would she go out, pick up some guy and sleep with him when Neddy was always on her mind?

But, a week after Margaery’s advice, she had done just that: picked up a guy at a bar and gone home with him.

Neddy had been with her mother at some party, where Catelyn Stark had proudly shown everyone how well-behaved her grandson was. And Sansa had been in bed with Jon, sweet, hot Jon, who had shown her that all her insecurities about her post-baby body were meaningless with a real man.

They’d had sex three times, in the morning he’d made her breakfast and she had gone home in her walk-of-shame clothes, his jacket, and a giddy grin.

It was great. No awkwardness. Jon had been kind throughout and Sansa had learned there was a world outside assholes like Joffrey.

But it seemed like the awkwardness had just been waiting for her as she was now making her way back to his apartment to tell him that – congratulations! – in seven short months, he’d be a daddy!

Maybe not like that.

Sansa hadn’t told anyone else in the three short days she had known. She didn’t really want to put her parents through this again, and all her friends were unfortunately blabbermouths. Margaery, for example, couldn’t keep a secret from her grandma to save her life and Sansa had never trusted Olenna Tyrell.

So, here she was: about to tell this well-guarded secret to a man she barely knew.

Sansa felt the tears sting her eyes. Being a single mother might be hard, but she could deal with it again: she just couldn’t handle another Joffrey rejection. The things he had called her were still anchored in her heart.

‘Slut’ and ‘sleeping your way to the top won’t disguise how disgusting you are’ still hurt, as well as the ‘bastard’ he had branded his own son with. Soon after, she’d gladly accepted a signed agreement that let Joffrey out of any parental obligations – even if she never saw a penny of his money, at least he wouldn’t be able to touch Neddy – ever.

Jon seemed nicer, but who knew…

Again, Sansa wanted to make a retreat, but then, if good or bad, Jon answered the door.

She had specifically chosen a day she assumed someone like him would be home: a weeknight at seven. He looked like it, too: sweatpants and a loose gray shirt.

“Sansa,” he said, clearly surprised and a little shocked. His curls were standing up at random places and he looked so cute. She hoped appearances weren’t deceiving with him.  
“What are you doing here?”

With him actually before her – oh no, she actually had to do this, shit shit shit – all her rational explanations flew from her and she just said exactly what she had to as abruptly as possible, both arms crossed protectively over her belly.

“Jon, I’m pregnant.” Deep breath, then because she couldn’t stand to hear the question from his mouth, so she opted to answer it directly, “And it’s yours.”


	2. Milestone Two: Telling the parents

Sansa was sitting in her childhood kitchen, holding Neddy in her arms as he concentrated on a picture book. He was having an emotional day and would not be put down, but Sansa had promised him that if he looked at all the pictures with care, she would read it to him after and he could tell her about them.

Her family was gathered around the round kitchen table, all with something to drink. Bran and Rickon were missing: Bran was off at college and Rickon was…somewhere. Probably boxing.

Both Robb and Jeyne and Arya were here, but most importantly, her mother and father. Ned and Catelyn were each holding a cup of tea, staring at her in a shocked manner.  
Well, Sansa mused internally, at least I didn’t spring it on them quite as forcefully as on Jon.

Jon, after he had gained back control over the English language and asked a whole bunch of flabbergasted and, frankly, stupid questions (Are you sure? How could this happen? No, are you sure?), which Sansa had overlooked graciously seeing that he had just found out he was going to be a father from a complete stranger, had said he needed ‘time’.

Sansa felt a weird sense of sadness and relief. ‘Time’ probably meant he wanted nothing to do with this child, which meant another fatherless child would be entering the Stark family. That was okay: like Neddy, this child would have plenty of men he or she could look up to. Still, when Neddy was born Sansa had planned that the next time she got pregnant, she would be married to a loving man who accepted Neddy as his own: not having another child be scrutinized by judgemental glares, with people making assumptions about her because her children had two different fathers.

She had exchanged phone numbers with Jon and had given him her last name and address (fair’s fair), but she hadn’t heard back from him yet. That had been three days ago: maybe he’d still call.

Probably not.

“Honey?” Catelyn asked, pulling Sansa’s attention up from where she had been staring at the top of Neddy’s head. His dark brown hair (thankfully he had inherited the northern look, thankfully he didn’t resemble Joffrey in any way) was tousled from his nap.

Even though Catelyn had been the first to speak, she seemed too shaken now. Instead, Ned took over in his concerned father voice.

“Whose is it?” he asked.

Sansa winced. “You – you don’t know him. We dated – briefly, and then we lost contact.”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “That sounds like a nice way to say you had a One-Night-Stand.”

Sansa looked to the floor and heard Arya’s answering croon moments later.

Despite her crudeness, Sansa knew she had Arya on her side. The first time she also had been the first to accept Sansa’s pregnancy, even welcome it. She might be mean and she might be a little too truthful for her parents’ taste, but she loved with a ferocity that was unmatched by anyone in the family.

“Honey,” Catelyn said, sounding faint. “How could you let this happen again?”

She made it sound like Sansa’s pregnancy was the worst thing to ever happen to them. She hugged Neddy closer and brushed a kiss over his head. He squirmed, ready to be done with this and move on to reading time.

Catelyn’s eyes also drifted down to Neddy. “No, I don’t mean him. It’s just… a new baby… honey, you’re still so young.”

“And she will handle it,” Robb, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, piped in. “We’ve all seen her the first time. We all doubted her and now look at the little guy. She can do it again.” Jeyne by his side nodded.

Sansa’s heart warmed at all the love and support. The first time around it had been a lot more difficult. Now, although she would be a single mother once again, they all had more faith in her.

And they all knew what a blessing an ‘accident’ child such as Neddy could be.

Her mother sighed, still looking shaken. “Honey, we just want what’s best for you. And I’ve worried… after you moved out with Neddy… don’t you get lonely? Wouldn’t it be nicer with a husband?”

Yes. Yes, it would. So much Sansa’s lungs felt cramped at never finding something like that.

Two babies and no baby daddy.

“But those are my views,” her mother continued, oblivious to Sansa’s inner agreement. “And I know I can be a little old-fashioned. I think grandchildren are a great blessing and none of my other children are giving them to me. You know how much your father and I love Neddy.”

Sansa nodded, adjusting Neddy on her lap. He had heard his name and was looking at his Nana with big eyes. She made a grimace to amuse him.

“Yes,” her father agreed. “We only want what’s best for you. We… might need a bit of time to come to terms with it.”

“Now,” Catelyn said, taking over once again. “Give me Neddy – I’ll read him that book. You go rest. Rest is good for the baby.”

 

Three Months Pregnant!  
By now your baby is around 7 to 8 centimeters (3 inches) long and weighs about the same as a pea pod. His or her tiny, unique fingerprints are now in place.  
https://www.babycentre.co.uk/pregnancy-week-by-week

 

Sansa had always been incredibly blessed when it came to pregnancy. The first trimester was a breeze in which she only felt nauseous when she woke up and more exhausted toward the end of the day. It was part of the reason why she’d taken so long to figure out that she was pregnant the first time.

The first signs of her pregnancy on her body had already gradually begun in the second month, but now that she was nearing the end of her first trimester, the belly was starting to show.

She had gone to the doctor and had heard her baby’s heartbeat as well as getting an early ultrasound picture that was now in her wallet – she couldn’t yet bring up the sibling thing to Neddy, unsure if he’d even understand. Sure, he knew that some of his playdate friends had siblings – but how to communicate to him that he was getting one, too?

There was probably something on the Internet for it.

Currently, Neddy was having his dinner. She ate a little now, with him, and properly later, after he had eaten, taken his bath, brushed his teeth and had his whole tucking in routine, after which she checked if he was asleep. Then she slumped on the couch with her food, her only true alone time, watching a movie – all about ‘Do as I say, not as I do’.

A habit that would have to be sacrificed with the arrival of the baby.

Just as Neddy was putting a carrot in his mouth, (he ate by himself now, something that took great effort and a lot of mushing, but, as he reminded her, he was a big boy) the doorbell rang. She, after checking that nothing could hurt Neddy in close proximity in his high chair, made her way to the front door, once again thankful to have bought an apartment with an open kitchen, so one could see it from the front door.

After looking back at Neddy, still content in carrot heaven, Sansa opened the door.

Outside stood Jon.

She blinked.

In the three weeks after she had told him the news, he hadn’t contacted her once. This meant she had stopped counting on him even more than before. To see him in person was disconcerting.

He was wearing jeans and a dark sweater, his hair having been somewhat combed. Glancing back and forth, as if he expected the baby to jump out at him, he finally settled his gaze on her.

Sansa tugged at her shirt self-consciously. It was an old green shirt from High School, stained many times with many things, one that had been worn thin and tightened over her new pregnancy belly. It didn’t help that she was wearing sweats and fuzzy socks.

Jon momentarily focused on her belly, then he looked into her eyes. Despite his nervousness, his eyes seemed surprisingly steady.

“I apologize for being late,” he said.

Sansa raised a brow. A flush spread across her cheekbones – this was a man she had slept with, after all – and she answered, “Late for what?”

“Well, this whole… baby thing. I should have been there earlier.” He nervously ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not a good enough reason, but I had a lot to digest. And I wanted to make sure that I was absolutely cool with the idea because I didn’t want to lay all my problems on you. You probably have a lot to deal with anyway.”

“Uh… okay. That’s okay.”

“Well, I’m here, and I’m ready to be a father. Well, not yet, but I’m ready to be as much as you’ll have me.”

“You’ll be a father?” Sansa blurted out. Was this man really going to stick by her, despite their lack of a relationship?

“Yes,” he said nervously. “Could I possibly come in?”

She was so flabbergasted she nodded.

Jon stepped in and right into the kitchen where the light was on. His gaze immediately flew to Neddy, who was happily munching away with both his hands in his mouth. The front of his shirt was filthy.

“You… have a kid,” Jon said, swallowing audibly.

“Yes,” Sansa said. “Sit down, please. Can I offer you anything?”

“N – no, thank you. You have a kid. I didn’t know.”

“It’s not yours too, don’t worry,” she tried to joke, but the awkward silence expanded.

“Well,” Sansa said at last, “this is Neddy. Eddard actually, Ned for short, after my father, but Neddy until he’s grown into the name.” She turned to the high chair where Neddy was watching Jon in a fascinated manner. “Neddy, this is Jon, mommy’s friend.” Turning back to Jon, she explained, “He’s an incredibly quiet and shy child, started speaking very late.

Neddy likes to observe, but he also likes to communicate if you initiate, don’t you, darling?”

“Yes,” Neddy answered hesitantly, mouth full of food, glancing over at Jon.

“Where,” Jon said, his voice thick. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Where is his dad?”

“He didn’t want him,” Sansa said, careful not to use any names. Neddy was listening, after all. “But that is just his loss, right?” She leaned over and kissed Neddy’s chubby cheek, making him squeal in delight.

Jon watched it all, looking like he was trying to process it all at once. “Okay,” he said. “Okay. Sorry. I shouldn’t be like this. You have to process the pregnancy too, you have to live with it, you don’t get to take a breather if you need one, this isn’t fair to you…”

“Jon,” Sansa said, trying to use her calm-mother voice. “Hey. It’s okay. I have gone through the unexpected pregnancy once before, remember? You’re allowed to freak out. Do you know how often I freaked out the first time around? That doesn’t mean that this time is easy breezy, but… I have a head start in the parenting business. I know it’s okay to freak out. It means a lot to me that you’re here, and whatever you’re willing to give is great.”

“I’ll give it all,” Jon said softly. “I mean it, Sansa. I’m serious about this. I told my mom about you and the baby and everything. Of course, I didn’t know about… Neddy then, or I would have told her, too. She’s delighted, can’t wait to be here.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I will – I want to be – this child’s father. If you’ll have me, me and my nonexistent knowledge of children.”

“Okay.” Sansa said, trying to hide the tears of… something filling her eyes. This man wanted to be her child’s father. He wanted to be there for the late nights and the birthday parties and the meltdowns and everything else. This was a new thing, and she didn’t know if it was good or bad, but judging by the feeling of her heart overflowing, it was very good.

She had things to do, Neddy was nodding off in his chair, he still needed a bath and there were more things to talk about with Jon. But all she said at that moment was, “Let’s work with that.”


	3. Milestone Three: Meeting the parents

Author’s Note: Okay, I know I vanished. But hear me out: I was busy with NaNoWriMo in November when I got inflammation (called Tendinitis) in both my wrists for apparently having my computer in the wrong position. Then, when I was finally cleared to write again (in January: I had to dictate several essays in order to finish them on time), my computer broke. And I have exams in a couple of weeks. So…I hope it was worth the wait?

 

Four Months Pregnant!  
Your baby is now about 13cm (5.5in) long and weighs 140g (5oz). His skeleton is starting to harden from rubbery cartilage to bone.   
https://www.babycentre.co.uk/pregnancy-week-by-week

 

Dropping by for Sunday dinner to see her parents was nothing out of the ordinary: dropping by with a former one-night-stand who had impregnated her would probably be.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Jon asked nervously next to her. He ran a hand through his hair for the fourth or fifth time, making it look even more disheveled.

Even though she was decidedly not sure and felt about the same way he looked, she tried to radiate calm. Being a mother had made her nothing if not a good actress, especially a young, single mother. Besides, this wasn’t the scariest thing she’d ever had to tell her parents, not even this year: just a couple of weeks ago, after all, she had told them she’d be a single mother again. Telling them she probably wouldn’t be might be something she had never done before but shone in comparison.

To Sansa’s secret surprise, Jon had stuck to his words. Over the past month, he had come over to her apartment often. First, he’d try to come when Neddy was asleep and they’d have dinner together. But Sansa realized quickly that, especially now while she was pregnant, that it cut too much into her private time. She needed a break sometimes and even though Jon wasn’t a demanding small child, he still cost her valuable energy that she now needed. So they had rescheduled their meetings during the day. This change had occurred fairly recently and now, every three days, Neddy would stare at Jon during his dinner or, more accurately, while he mashed food into his face.

They got a lot less talking done but they hadn’t worked much out yet anyway. Someday, they’d probably had to draw up a proper agreement, if only verbally. But this day wasn’t today.

No, today was simply the day when they told her parents that Jon was sticking around. And that he was around at all.

It had been his idea. Over dinner just five days ago, he had simply stated that he would love to meet her parents after she had told him Neddy and she were coming out here for Sunday dinner. On a whim, she had invited him.

And now he was here. With her.

Finally, the door opened a little. Ned poked his head through, frowning at Jon. Sansa realized too late that he was probably all her father could see from his standpoint, especially since Ned’s glasses were not on his nose but probably lost somewhere inside the house.

“Can I help you?” he asked Jon, not unkindly.

“Papi!” Neddy squealed from where Sansa was holding his hand next to her. Ned instantly looked more welcoming and searched for Neddy who wobbled forward. For a split second Sansa saw him tumbling over the stair in before the front door with her unable to reach him from her position, but Jon instinctively held on to Neddy when he ascended the stair and Sansa felt immensely grateful.

“Neddy, my boy,” Ned said, picking Neddy up and swinging him around a couple of times, mindful of the doorframe. Jon stepped aside so Sansa could hug her father, too.

“Sansa,” her father whispered into her hair, seeming a little bit more sentimental. One hand brushed her ever-growing belly gently. “You look well.”

Carefully, she hugged him back. She knew that her parents were most likely worried about her and Neddy, now more than ever, despite the fact that she had proven she could raise a child on her own. She was still their little girl: this both irritated and comforted her.

“And who is this?” Ned asked, still holding Neddy on one arm, turning to Jon who looked like a deer in the headlights, his hand once again in his hair. From what Sansa had seen over the past couple of weeks of getting to know Jon, not just his name and what he looked like without his clothes on, he seemed to have quieter confidence. It appeared to have evaporated in the presence of her father.

“This is Jon,” she said and watched as Jon tentatively stretched his hand toward Ned for a shake. “He is…the father.”

Ned’s hand halted in midair for a full ten seconds before it continued its movement in the direction of Jon’s hand, squeezing it quickly. “I see,” Ned said. “Ned Stark,” he supplied for Jon.

“Jon Snow,” Jon replied, releasing his hand and running it through his curls again. “Nice to meet you.”

Ned redirected his stare at Sansa. “Your mother is going to give you an earful for bringing home a guest and not telling her first. I had no part in this.”

She nodded and smiled, aware that he was avoiding the elephant in the room. It was probably for the best for now.

They all came into her childhood home and Sansa immediately smelled the unexplainable scent of her childhood. There was something reassuring about the fact that no matter how often she came home, things never really changed. 

Ned started helping Neddy unwrap himself from his jacket, so Sansa went ahead and entered the kitchen.

“Sansa!” her mother exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen to greet her. She was wearing her cooking apron and her hair was in disarray. “We didn’t expect you this early!” Quickly, she pulled Sansa into a hug.

“Yeah,” Sansa said awkwardly into her mother’s hair, trying not to inhale any of the flour coming from her hair. She pulled back in order to be able to look into her mother’s eyes, but she seemed unable to keep eye contact today. “I’ve brought someone home with me today. Well…not just anyone. The father. He wants to…be a part of...” Sansa chose not to end that sentence, simply letting it trail off as it probably would have ended with something like ‘this mess’ and she didn’t want anyone to think she didn’t cherish the little family she had made.

“OH.” Catelyn’s eyes were wide as saucers. “I didn’t make enough food, I think. I’ll have to go check if it will be enough…”

While her mother ran off to check on what Sansa thought was probably enough to feed an entire army, she returned to the entryway where she’d left Jon. Her father had helped Neddy shed his jacket and shoes and now Jon had taken Neddy’s hand and was walking in the direction he seemed determined to go in. Sansa smiled. Neddy had really opened up to Jon despite his distrust. Even though he was a shy child, once you got into his circle of trust there was nothing stopping an eternal bond of friendship.

Jon spotted her watching him and he smiled, the nervousness not quite having faded from his eyes. “What way are we supposed to be going?” he asked Neddy, who simply pointed to the living room door like that was answer enough.

Too late did Sansa think of the fact that she might have siblings in the living room, siblings who weren’t aware of the situation at hand.

And she was right: as soon as Jon had opened the door for Neddy, she saw that Robb and Arya were on the couch. Jeyne wasn’t anywhere to be found. Maybe she’d stayed home.  
Arya jumped up from the couch unceremoniously and picked up Neddy, taking him out of Jon’s reach. “Who the hell are you?” she asked in a suspicious tone. Sansa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes: as if any stranger who would harm Neddy would have ever made it past Ned Stark.

“Language, Arya,” she said, coming into the living room as well. “This is Jon. He’s here with me.”

Robb, who was sitting on the edge of a couch probably older than him in the corner, looked Jon up and down. “I’m Robb,” he simply said, without getting up to offer Jon a hand.

“Jon Snow,” Jon said uneasily. “You’re Arya?” he asked Arya still holding Neddy practically upside down, a fact that he seemed to appreciate very much.

“Yes,” she said, a bite to her tone. “And I don’t know what the fu – what on earth you’re doing here. It’s not like….” She trailed off, looking at Jon with her head tilted to the side. “Wait a second. Sansa is bringing a guy home who seems comfortable with Neddy and Sansa is knocked up. You’re the One-Night-Stand! The guy who didn’t stick around!”

“Arya!” Sansa scolded, like when they were a lot younger. A downside of being in one’s childhood home was acting like a child. “He’s around now!”

“So you’re not denying it? Great!” Arya turned to Jon with a horrific grin. “So, sweet cheeks, how are you in bed?”

Jon turned an unfortunate red.

“ARYA,” Sansa repeated, only this time in her ‘put that down or mommy will come for you’ tone. “Be nice.”

“Fine,” Arya grumbled and then, to the delighted squeals of her nephew still hanging upside down, started turning in circles.

“You’re going to make him sick,” Sansa interjected, feeling like a complete buzzkill.

“I’ll stop,” Arya answered in the most passive-aggressive tone she could muster.

And oh, it felt like being sixteen again.

 

The rest of the evening went by a lot smoother. Catelyn had indeed made enough to feed a small army and so everyone was full at the end of the meal. Jon had managed to turn red six times but answered most of the questions with ease and Ned seemed to like him as soon as he threw off his ‘you slept with my daughter’ grudge. Catelyn seemed to like him a little too much even, slyly suggesting to Sansa that even though getting accidentally pregnant might not be the best way to start a relationship, it was a way. Sansa told her firmly that she wasn’t interested in pursuing a relationship with Jon, mostly just because it would be horrendously complicated if it didn’t work out and therefore it wasn’t worth it.

She didn’t even know if she wanted a relationship like that.

But later, when she watched Neddy groggily insist that Jon had to listen to his bedtime story too, she thought this might be a great opportunity for her son. He was gaining a sibling – maybe he could gain a father figure, a proper father figure, his sibling’s father, in the process.

 

Five months pregnant!  
Eyebrows and eyelids are now in place. Your baby would now be more than 27cm (10.5in) long if you stretched out her legs.  
https://www.babycentre.co.uk/pregnancy-week-by-week

 

“Sansa! Is something wrong?”

The exclamation made Sansa look up from where she lay on the floor. Jon stood in the doorway to her living room, staring down at her in shock. She wondered what picture she made.

Just a couple of minutes ago, she’d left Jon alone in Neddy’s room. Neddy had grown incredibly attached to Jon in only one month and the two had been engaging in a pillow fight. Sansa used to do this with him all the time, but she just didn’t have the energy for it anymore these days, which made her heart twinge when she looked at her little boy go at it. Jon had promised her he would put him to bed after they were done, something he seemed to have a knack for, so she could get a tea and some rest. Sansa was sure that his idea of rest didn’t include lying on the floor, the tea somewhere on the table.

“Fine,” she answered. “I just…well, I felt a fluttering in my stomach and it’s been so busy with Neddy lately, I felt like I needed a moment alone with…my other child.” She smiled. “And I’m not supposed to lie on my back, which is why I’m on my side.”

Jon smiled gently, crouching next to her. “You didn’t tell me the fluttering had started.”

Of course he knew about the fluttering. Some days she wondered if he’d learned that parenting book by heart.

“It only started a couple of days ago,” she answered. “And I’ve always been a little too busy to properly think about it. It is earlier than when it happened with Neddy, but she read that this was common.

“So now,” she continued, looking up at Jon from an awkward angle, “I’m trying to kind of…catch up, I guess. Be a mom for this one too.”

Jon smiled. Before she could say another word, he was lying on his side facing her. Slowly, inching forward as carefully as he could, giving her more than enough room to back away, he touched her raised belly. She held her breath and let him do it. He had never done this before, had never tried to do this before.

“You won’t be able to feel anything,” she whispered, unsure of exactly why, but she felt like it was necessary.

“I know,” he whispered back. “But I’m still touching her.”

They had decided together that they didn’t want to find out the sex of the baby, but Jon seemed convinced that it would be a girl. Sansa had no idea.

She closed her eyes. There was so much to think about. They still hadn’t told Neddy of his future sibling. Nothing about their custody arrangement or living situation was sorted out and it seemed like there were a million steps until co-parenting was possible. But for now, this was enough.

“You’re going to be such a good daddy,” she whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

Jon smiled, his eyes open, sincere and full of so much light.

“You’re going to make a great mommy again.”

And like that, with them lying opposite of each other and his hand on her belly, she decided that things would be okay. Maybe even better than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review! Reviews remind me that this story exists. So, if you don't write, I don't write.
> 
> Blog: https://emilyann273239016.wordpress.com


End file.
